Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by evidently-emily
Summary: Theres drama in every high school, and that applies to Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, and Hinata's school. How will pregnancy, unveiling of pasts and lies effect the group? Can they make it? Slightly OC & new charries. NejiTen. SasuSaku. NaruHina
1. SAKURA Stand in the rain

_She never slows down. _

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_ She won't turn around The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

Three thousand one hundred and sixty two. Three thousand one hundred and sixty three. Three thousand hundred and sixty four….I had been spending the last two hours counting the sequins on the sequined-encrusted jean jacket that was hanging over the Pottery Barn desk chair of my best friend Ino Yamanaka. "And I'm really getting pissed off," Ino was still rambling, two hours later, about the numerous imprefections in the world that seemed to really piss off Ino. "Like, Sasuke calls some nights, and then he just doesn't on the other nights. And I mean like, oh em gee. Don't you think after a year he'd know that Chantal does my nails every Wednesday and Friday at six o'clock? Ugh, it really makes me mad."

I sighed, I had had another long night cramming for the social studies mid-term. I gave three seconds of silence to make it appear that I was actually considering whatever in the world Ino was saying. "Mhm. It's totally ridiculous of him." I muttured, losing my place in counting the sequins and retreating to staring up at the mural of the sky painted on Ino's ceiling, which with it's blue tone sky and white painted clouds was the only thing in her bedroom that wasn't purple. I was getting tired of this. I was supossed to be Ino's best friend, not her _shrink. _She had a shrink anyway, didn't she? Some kind of French therapist or whatever that flew in every other week so that Ino could spill out her heart to him.

My face felt about five pounds heavier, which felt normal to me by now. It had been the same ritual every day after school. I would go to school in the morning, come home with Ino, let Ino make me over completely, listen to Ino drone on for hours and hours before Ino suggested getting a snack. It was then when Ino would complain about how fattening a handful of Cheez-Its was while I silently listened, drinking my organic lemonade slowly, which tasted more like bland lemon water than lemonade. Oh well, Mrs. Yamanaka was huge on the whole organic food scene.

Usually after that we'd go find something to do. Sometimes we'd go over to Sasuke's house where I'd painfually have to watch Sasuke and Ino suck each other's face off for hours and hours and hours before my mom would call and yell at her to get home. Or we'd go see a movie, or sometimes we'd go shopping or even to the Low-Cal smoothie place that was almost Ino's temple. Next to the Jimmy Choo store, of course. But, the movie and the places we shopped at were always Ino's choices. She'd always ask, "Is that alright?" And I was supossed to say yes. One time she wanted to go see this completely gory film, and I said no, and she looked at me like I was insane for five seconds, then turned around and ordered the tickets.

I took the sleeve of my black long-sleeved shirt and dragged it across my glossed lips, taking off about three pounds of make-up. I had a huge streak of glossy pink sparkly substance on my shirt. "Sakura? Hello?" Ino asked, standing in the doorway of her full-room-sized closet, arms over her chest. I sat up, snapping back to reality. "Oh, sorry, Ino. Can you repeat that?" I asked. Ino sighed with disgust as if I was asking her to re-write "War and Peace" in her own words or something like that. "I asked if you thought Sasuke would like this." Ino stated.

She gave a twirl in the door way, giving me time to try and look at the outfit. I didn't have to lie with this one, Ino looked amazing in everything she wore. Which wasn't that hard, seeing that anything with out a designer label, to Ino, was simply un-wearable. Sometimes Sakura got the "hand-me-downs" from Ino, when she grew, and I mean by height, never by size. Ino had been a size 5 since 7th grade, and the size had never changed, but the rest of her body had. I had always envied her because of that.

Ino's ensemble choice for today was a short-red number. A halter dress that flaunted her slim, hour-glass figure. I swallowed, sighing. Ino was so gorgeous, and sometimes being around her made me feel fat and ugly. But I wasn't a very insecure type of person when it came to my looks, looks didn't matter much to me. Which was why I threw on what was most comfortable, and not what was in the Abercrombie & Fitch window.

The phone rings and I look over at it, like a trained dog, I say to Ino, "It's Sasuke." Which is usually my job, whenever the phone rings. Ino's in her mirror, standing sideways and sucking her stomach, trying to make herself look thinner, haha. As if _that _was possible. "Don't answer it." Ino briskly tells me. I blink, alright then. Whatever goes through Ino's mind…the world may never know.

I had a strange feeling, I decided, tracing a heart with my bare toe in Ino's carpet. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night…and by one hell of a night, I didn't think that it was going to be a very calm, fun night. Tonight was going to be life changing. I can just feel it.


	2. SASUKE Let the rain fall

_Don't wanna reach for me do you_

_I mean nothin to you_

_The little things give you away_

_And now there will be no mistakin_

_The levees are breakin_

_All you've ever wanted_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_And six feet, underwater_

I do 

I looked up at my plain white ceiling. Ino wasn't answering her phone—highly odd. She was probably mad at me for not calling. Sometimes I wonder why I like her so much. She's too high maintenance. She wants this and that and needs be to be there at here. It's so annoying.

I slowly perked myself up and looked out the window. It was raining. The gloomy expression matched my Linkin Park song blaring in the background. I looked out the window again. My brother Itachi was heading to his car, probably to go flirt with girls instead of waiting tables. I hate him so much.

I flopped on my back again. It was a normal, boring day. Surprisingly enough, Naruto hadn't bothered me today and Neji was at karate practice with Tenten so there was nothing for me to do. Ino's party was tonight and I knew that eventually Naruto and Neji would come over to get ready, but for now I was alone.

My Xbox 360 seemed to call to me at the moment. Without hesitation, I picked up one of the controllers that was laying on the ground. Maybe after an hour of blowing off people's heads with someone in Kirigakure I will feel up to doing something besides laying on my back all day.

That's my usual day. I'm not as much of a friend-magnet as my friend Neji so there's no one to call. Everyone loves Fridays, but I don't. I hate them. It tells me that the weekend's afoot and that I don't have as many friends as everyone thinks. I might be the most popular boy in our whole school, and the quarterback and star player of the basketball team, but I really only have a few real friends.

That's the thing. I think the only reason I started going out with Ino was for my social reputation. My fan club might see themselves as my friends, and even the people who hang out with me at school—Naruto and Neji don't—aren't even close to being "friend material."

I really hate my life...

If I want an actual life I better do something now... Tonight.


	3. NEJI Stars are so bright

_Whether or not the weather is on my side_

_We could be together if I stay bright-eyed_

_I can feel the summer sending signs of fall_

I see a happy ending if I stand up tall 

"Alright guys, that's it." Kogaku, the lead singer of my band, said as we finished the last of our songs. We had been rehearsing for exactly two hours and thirty minutes, and we always managed to finish in that time frame. Mostly because Tensei, the drummer and also who's house our band practiced at, mother had her garden club meeting twenty minutes after we were done, and she said that if her meeting was jeopardized by us playing, that we wouldn't ever be allowed to practice in her house again.

I began to zip up my bass, looking at my watch. Good. I had an hour to pack up, get home, take a quick shower, get ready for Ino's party and still have time left to eat a bag of popcorn and send a quick text message to Ten Ten, asking her about the party. "Hey, Hyuga?" Kogaku asked as I swept the bass strap over my shoulder. "What?" I asked, ready to head out the door. "What's up with you and that Ten-tell girl?" Kogaku questioned.

I swallowed. Ten Ten. The most amazing, most gorgeous girl in the entire universe. Of course, I, sixteen year old Neji Hyuga was not allowed to admit this. For, me even _thinking _that was wrong on so many levels. First of all, Ten Ten had been my best friend since 3rd grade. Second of all, she was going out with Yuku. Ugh, Yuku. Yuku's dad was my dad and Hinata's younger brother's son. So in simpler wording, he was our cousin, but we both hated him.

He abused Hinata when she was younger, and he was simply a jackass to me. We would never tell, because betraying a family member, no matter what they had done, was not done at all in my family. So, no one else in the entire world knew about what Yuku had done to Hinata, not even Ten Ten. I can't believe that bastard, hiding such a dark past from his girlfriend…my best friend.

"First of all, it's Ten Ten, dumbshit." I muttured, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "Second of all, she's my best friend. What else is there to say?" I asked, walking towards the stair case. I watched as the guys exchanged looks at one another. "Friends. Mhm. Sure. Go have fun, tell us what happens when you finally express your love to Tel-Tel." Kogaku shouted at me as I marched up the stairs.

"It's Ten Ten!" I called back to him, before turning on my heels and stomping up the stairs, bass across my shoulder and my amplifier in my hand. I exited Kogaku's house and walked to the bottom of his driveway, setting down my amp. I dug around in the pocket of my jeans before producing the keys to the old beat up car that had been passed down from Yuku to me. I loaded my things into the trunk, slamming it down and hopping into the driver's seat of my cluttured car.

And by cluttured, I mean _cluttured. _I had stacks of CDs lined up in the back seat along with food wrappers, a pillow and a blanket for when I crashed in my car when it was late at night and my parents were fighting. I had a few of the Shakespeare books that I was reading in the front seat and I managed to squeeze in between the rest of the junk that filled my car. All of my friends teased me about it, but I didn't care. I _liked _my messy car. It was an organized mess.

I started the drive home, thinking about what had happened. I knew I liked Ten Ten, I really do like her. How did I tell her, though? I couldn't. Because if I did, Yuku would go nuts. He'd hurt me or Ten Ten or Hina, or do something insane. It was best if I just kept my feelings to myself. That way no one would get hurt, I knew that no one would get hurt if I just kept my mouth shut.

I sighed, pulling into the drive way, only to be greeted by my older sister, Kenji. I rolled my eyes, she looked utterly frantic. My arms were too sore to drag in the equipment, so I left it in the car, turned off the car, slid the keys back into my pocket and looked at my sister, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong, _now, _Kenji?" I asked with an exasparated sigh. I had become somewhat of her go-to person ever since she had married her husband, Haruno, a month or so ago.

My parents were either home and fighting, or away on business trips, leaving me home along most of the time. "Haruno…he…he…" Tears were streaming down her porcelian-like face. I sighed, ushering her inside, into the living room. I rubbed my forehead, walking into the kitchen. I didn't have the time or energy to play therapist with Kenji. I walked into the kitchen and quickly prepared her comfort food, which I had learned to keep handy all the time, a mug of hot chocolate and white hershey kisses.

I thrust them towards her. "I'm sure whatever's wrong will be okay. Alright?" I asked.

Kenji sniffed, wiping her tears away and flopping on the couch, turning on the TV and taking the food from my hands. "Are you sure, Neji?" She asked, still sniffing.

"Positive." I called back to her, but as soon as she had taken the food I was already starting to dash up the stairs. I turned on the shower, quickly stripping off my clothes and throwing them into the hamper. I quickly showered, getting out and quickly throwing on a pair of black skater tennis shoes, skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt that was from the Warped Tour in 2006. I sighed, flopping onto my bed and looking over at the picture of Ten Ten and I from Christmas last year.

I was in some pretty deep shit, wasn't I?


	4. TEN TEN I wish I was perfect

TenTen 

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lies_

The sun shinning, the wind blowing slightly, the perfect temperature. Perfect for a photo shoot. Sometimes I wondered why my mom was so pushing about modeling. It's not like I'm pretty or anything—until the make-up artist get to me, that is. I've always seen myself as "plain." Everyone thinks I'm "exotic" or something, but I don't see anything special about me. I forced myself to smile as the limelight stared upon me.

In pictures I was perfect, but in real life I wasn't.

The shoot ended and my boyfriend, Yuku, picked me up. I decided to just wear the complimentary outfit that I'd worn during the fashion shoot—an ultra short Chinese style dress by an up coming designer—to Ino Yamanaka's party. I barely even know her and she invited me. She said something about myself being a model and that we could talk. Like all other people, she probably thought I was perfect.

Maybe she was like me, needing to surround myself with false perfection. If you looked at everything I had from hindsight you'd think I had it good, but the second you get closer, you'll realize it's all a lie. For example, my boyfriend. Everyone says I'm so lucky to be with him and that we have the perfect relationship. There's that word again, "perfect." I hate that word with every fiber of my being. It's the word I strive for every waking second of my life.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuku asked me and took one hand off the wheel and slid it around my shoulder. I faked a smile and responded that I was okay. He smiled and looked forward.

Truth be told, I don't think there's anymore chemistry between us. In the beginning it was all passion filled and now it's just same-old-same.

I looked at Yuku. His short, brown hair was slicked back and he had a smile on his face. Yuku was really similar to my best friend—Hyuuga Neji, his cousin. They both had that arrogance about them at first than, eventually, they warm up. Neji never seems to relax when Yuku's around. I wonder why?

When I finally realized that we were on the total opposite side of town rather than Ino's house, I asked him where we were going.

"Somewhere babe, somewhere." Was all he said and kissed me as we sped down the street in his Porsche convertible.


	5. NARUTO I spill my heart for you

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die to_

I'd die too 

"Alright, Naruto. It looks like you've got it. Pack up and go home." The teacher that had been helping me with my math homework, Ms. Simmons, said as I finished the last math problem. Four hours after school had ended, I had just finished a five problem math sheet. I was stupid, I knew it. But it was one thing to be stupid, and it was another to be stupid _and _be reminded that you were stupid every moment of your living life. I sighed, wiping my forehead, freeing it of the beads of sweat that had been piling on my forehead. It had to be hot in here, didn't it?

I stuffed the paper into my back pack, shoving it to the bottom. "Thanks." Imuttured over the sound of my stomach growling. "See you on Monday, Nartuo!" Ms. Simmons called after me as I turned out the doorway of the classroom, my sneakers making satisfying squeaking noises against the clean floors of the corridor. I slipped my phone out of my pocket.

Hey babe 

_Just left simmon's room. Bbl. See you the party?_

_I love you_

_-naruto_

I slipped the phone back into my pocket, running a hand through my greasy blond hair, yawning. I was sleep deprived, and it was hard to sleep when I had all of this stress on my shoulders. I had to be the perfect everything, I had to make up for "killing" my parents. My mother died giving birth to me, and months later my father killed himself. My five older siblings all blame me. Like it was _my _decision that my mother die during child labor. Or like I was the one that pulled the trigger on the gun that was to my father's head. No way in hell was that true.

I didn't have any way to get home except for walking. I had my driver's lisence, but my older brother Jackel and my older sister Bernie were the only ones that owned cars, and they always laughed in my face when I asked to use the car. I didn't know when I'd be able to get a car, but when I would, I would definitely make it one that Hinata liked too. Hinata, my girlfriend. Just thinking of her brought a smile to my face and made my cheeks rosy.

I entered the home of my house twenty minutes later, not even bothering to call out my presence. It's not like my siblings cared. On good days they'd completely ignore me, as though I was nothing but a pesky fly that refused to die off. On bad days, they'd scream at me for things that wasn't even my fault. I wasn't fair, I know. But I had no way of changing it. I had been the resented sibling, for sixteen years. And I knew it would never change, so I did what was expected of me and spent as much time out of the cramped house as I could.

Oh shit, Ino's party! I looked over at the clock, rolling my eyes. I wouldn't have gone at all, but Hinata really has to get more social, in my opinion. So I usually went to these asonine parties, for her sake. Though I think that she thought I enjoyed them. Which, I must admit, I did. I made sure that all of my siblings had taken a shower before I quickly showered and changed into a clean pair of clothes.

I looked at the clock, fifteen minutes. I had time. Lots of it. Well, not really. Seeing that I had to run half way across town in fifteen minutes. "Bye." I yelled at my siblings as I closed the door. "Fuck off." I muttured under my breath once I had shut the door. It was with that that I took a deep breath, and started jogging down the side walk.


	6. HINATA I will believe

When you stand so close to me

I'm feeling butterflies

Is this the way that it's supposed to be

When I look into your eyes

All you have to do is say my name

Just a stutter more like butter

Since I met you boy my whole world's changed

I can't hide this or deny this

I peeped my head out into the hallway and checked to see if the coast was clear. It's not natural to creep around your own house but I have a reason. After security check I headed to my room. The dark hallway was starting to scare me. I tip-toed to my room—the eleventh door on the left.

I finally reached sanctuary and pulled the door shut roughly behind me. I exhaled my held breath and made my way to my walk-in closet. Ino's party was in a couple hours and I couldn't wait. Parties really did help my social status. I'm not super-popular like Ino, but I'm known enough to get around.

After picking out a cute looking light blue halter dress and brushing my midnight blue hair, I changed and examined myself in the mirror. I was just that plain old "Hinata" to everyone. Sighing, I pulled my shoulder-length hair into a cute high ponytail. A little change for the night.

I subconsciously thought of my boyfriend Naruto. He was probably waiting outside for me. I checked my watch and slipped a pearl necklace over my head. I snatched a pair of white stilettos I haven't worn forever and slipped them on my small feet. After spritzing myself with some Dolce & Gabana "Light Blue," I slipped out the door and to the front of the Hyuuga estate.

Tonight, I wasn't going to be that plain old Hinata.


	7. SAKURA Up against the wall

_And I can't deny your eyes_

_You know I try to read between the lines_

_I saw a warning sign_

_And then you threw me up against the wall_

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_I wish that I had never loved at all_

"And I'm SOOOOO sexy, aren't I, Sakura?" Ino was drunk, to put it as an understatement. Drunk as hell, and the party had barely started. With Ino's party details being cared for by the caterers and her "staff", that left time for her to play Barbie with me. Except I was the barbie, and she was the player. Courtesy of Ino's closet, I was wearing a pair of ripped up Hollister jeans and a pink halter top that Ino said looked nice with my hair color, okay then.

"Yes, Ino, you're sexy." I muttured. Jesus, I needed a drink. I had never drank alcohol before, but with the jello shots and the beer and the daquiris, I was almost watching myself as I grabbed a Pina Colada from the waitor that was carrying them around on trays. "Oh em gee, look who's here!" Ino slurred, pointing to the group of football players from our school's rival school walk in the door. I rolled my eyes. "You better be careful, Ino. Sasuke's here." I sighed, if I was going out with Sasuke, I would never even _look _at another guy.

I watched as Ino scampered off, blinking in disbelief as she bounced from foot to foot, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. I breathed out, searching the crowd for Sasuke. This was unfair, Ino thought that she could do whatever the hell she wanted and it wouldn't effect anyone. What was the matter with her? Why did I put up wit her? I tipped my head back and swallowed some of the alcoholic tropical drink. Oh god, I _loved _it. I took small sips, still trying to spot Sasuke.

I had to catch him and distract him. If he saw, he'd be heart broken and then Ino would blame _me _if Sasuke broke up with her. Like I'm her babysitter. Mhm, I can deal with being shopping bag holder and therapist and whatever else I am. But babysitter? No. Fucking. Way. I finally spotted him and I swallowed, he was so hot. I smoothed out my shirt, walking over to him. "Hey Sasuke." I said, my voice wavering.

I swallowed, I knew what I had to, I knew what I wanted to do. I had to distract him for spotting Ino with all those other guys. "Sasuke…I…" Oh god, how did you even say what I was trying to say? "Follow me." I breathed gently, taking his warm hand in mine and leading him into the guest room. I was making a life decision here. I mean, losing my virginity was a big deal, and to do it because I wanted to protect my best friend slash crush slash other best friend's boyfriend wasn't a good reason.

But I wanted this. I wanted Sasuke. I wanted to feel his muscular arms wrapped around my body. I went into a short panic attack about what would happen if Ino saw us, but then I remembered that she was too drunk to even remember that she was at her party, let alone that her boyfriend was Sasuke. I gently turned off the light once we were inside the guest room. "Sasuke…I…" I breathed. No words. Just actions. I pressed his back against the door, pressing my warm lips against his.

It was serene, it was what I wanted, and all logical thoughts slowly began to leave my mind as I slowly started to struggle the both of us out of our clothing with out breaking the embrace or the kiss. I grunted softly into the kiss, my lips tracing his jaw line, his neck, his chest and back up to his lips. "Love you." I finished my sentence from before as I walked him over to the bed, pressing his back against the bed and climbing in after him.

And for the next two hours, I wasn't the old Sakura. I was a new Sakura, a new girl that showed her feelings. A new girl that loved Sasuke, and wasn't afraid to say it.


	8. SASUKE I'm just dying to be him

_This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
_

_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
_

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away _

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. This was retarded. Ino was off somewhere showing off and she left me—her own boyfriend standing by the door. Neji wasn't here and Naruto was probably running late as usual. I've already gone through half of the drinks on her fancy little table and I'm still mad.

_It's not like I care though. Ino's just too annoying sometimes. _

I scanned the crowd for the tenth time in an hour. Ino was no where to be seen. I saw her best friend though. Sakura, I think her name was. She was pretty cute. I saw her make a bee line towards me. After a minute of small chat I noticed why she'd come directly to me.

There, I saw Ino hanging off some dude from our schools rival football team. I was pissed. Then Sakura told me to follow her. I was in too much rage to respond as she took my hand. It all happened too fast for me to even realize what was happening.


	9. NEJI We're going downtown

A/N: WE DON'T OWNY NARUTO. 

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

But you're just a line in a song 

Screw this party. I didn't even _want _to go to this party. It was retarded, I couldn't think about a party when I had all of this shit to worry about. When I was leaving the house, my sister was still an emotional wreck. Though thankfully my parents had upgraded our cable, so we had Lifetime, which was perfect for my sister, since she was addicted to it. "Listen, can't you go home now?" I sighed, brushing some hair out of my eyes. I waited, but apparently my sister couldn't hear me over her tears. "Whatever. Bye."

I slammed the front door behind me, shoving my hands into the pocket of my jeans, trudging along the sidewalk. "Hi Neji! Hi Neji!" The toddler twins that were my neighbors called out to me. "Hi guys." I muttured back. I was going to pass out. Yuku couldn't be trusted…and they were going to a party. Ten Ten and Yuku. My Ten Ten, and that jackass Yuku. What if he hurt her? What if he put something in her drink?

FUCK. I had forgot to bring the directions to Ino's house, so I couldn't even check in on her to see if Ten Ten was okay. I closed my eyes, sliding onto a bench. I rubbed my forehead, resting my chin in my palm and my elbow on my leg. My neck ached and my head felt like it was gonna roll off. If anything happened to Ten Ten, it'd be all my fault for not protecting her.

It was almost fate when I heard her tender scream, I looked up like an alarmed dog. I knew that scream, I could recognize it from anywhere. I looked farther into the distance, it was Yuku. He had Ten Ten against a wall and he was trying to smother her with his hands, attacking her with kisses. I jumped up, running over like a bat out of hell. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him against the other tree. "You fucking jackass! Who the hell do you think you are?! Get your hands off of her!" I threw a punch into his face.

Yuku looked shocked for a total of three seconds. "She's _my _girlfriend. Not yours, so buzz off, asshole!" Yuku hissed, throwing a punch at me. I kicked him square in the groin, twisting his arm behind his back and pressing him stomach first into the tree. "If you ever, and I mean ever mess with Ten Ten again, I will rip your fucking loser face off, one layer of skin at a time." I hissed.

I watched as he withered in pain, and I took Ten Ten's hand. "Come on Ten Ten." I wiped the blood from my nose on the sleeve of my hoodie, squeezing her hand and heading towards her house. I breathed in and out, out of breath and kept on peering over my shoulder to see if Yuku was behind us. Well, he wasn't, I knew that he was probably crawling home in pain like he should be. As we rounded the corner and arrived in front of Ten Ten's home, I sighed, leaning in, I gently kissed her on the lips. "Good night." I whispered before turning on my heels and beginning to walk home.


	10. TENTEN Big Girls Don't Cry

**_Hello y'all! We would like to thank _** XxPifflexPrincessxX_ **for recomending our story to friends! THANK YOU WE LOVE YOU!! This chapter is dedicated to you(even though it's soooooooo short, srry)!!!**_

_**MarMar17**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**MarMar: We DON'T own**_

_**Tohru: Naruto!!**_

* * *

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

There I was. Sobbing my heart out into my hands. Me at my most vulnerable point in a long time. I didn't know what to think. It was all a mess in my head. From Yuku practically trying to rape me to Neji saving me and then KISSING me. I really do hate my life.

I got up slowly and slipped into a pair of short-shorts and a tank top. I went into the mirror and examined the damage. My eyes were bloodshot, makeup- a mess, hair all tangled up, and my face was frozen in this "verge-of-crying" face. I didn't even bother removing what was left of my makeup.

I switched the lights off and walked over to my bed. Right next, on the night stand, was a picture of Lee, Neji, and myself. Seeing Neji just confused me more. I collapsed onto my bed and began to cry again.

I had no one to cry to, my mom wouldn't be home until Monday and she never really cared about my troubles, and my older brother was at Ino's party. I repeat, I hate my life.

I rolled over helplessly and shoved my face into my red pillow. The cushion absorbing my sobs and getting smeared with makeup and tears.

After my tears died down I decided to get over it. Neji was probably just feeling heroic and wanted to be the "hero." That's why he kissed me. An Yuku, he is bastard who doesn't deserve someone as good as me.

I called Yuku's cell and left a voice-message that I was breaking up with him. Problem solved.

After fixing my hair, face, and turning my frown up side down, I headed rested my head on my pillow. Maybe if I slept, it would all go away.


	11. NARUTO & HINATA don't wanna lose you

**We update fast for one reason and one reason only; I'm at Marley's house. xD Sorry for the short chapters lately, everyone. This chapter counts for Naruto & Hinata because not much is going to happen. The chapters are _really _going to gain in length once this chapter ends. I have some secret news that Marley would kill me for telling you guys but, there is going to be a sequel! You'll see because we're going to----**

**MarMar: Shut up Emily!! Don't tell them!!!**

**SORRY!!! Okay, seriously, just keep that in mind because Marley and I would like to live to thirteen, please. No strangling us in our sleep. This chapter is dedicated to Marley because she got her second surgery in one year today!!!!!!!!!! MARLEY YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWIN TELEPATHY FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (She's getting really emotional right now. o.o) **

**Okay. So this is going to be in Naruto's POV because that's how we do it in the ROC.**

** Inside joke : **

* * *

_I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the pacific._

_You might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics._

_Cause I don't want you to know where I've been._

_Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

I was seriously ready to ditch this place. Not even trying to add a social aspect to my girlfriend's life was worth this. Seeing Sasuke sulk off to a bedroom with SAKURA, my EX GIRLFRIEND was already hard enough. Then I dodged getting puked on by some random cheerleader who apparently had one too many glasses of vodka. I peered over at Hinata who was sort of switching her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. I sighed, crushing the empty can of Coca-Cola in my hand and throwing it at the nearest trash can. When it missed the rim and fell to the ground, I made no attempt to go and pick it up. I wasn't going to leave Hinata's side at all.

The music was _pounding._ It was so loud I thought I was going to pass out, my whole body was pulsating. Dammit. I like this song. I wanted to dance, but I didn't really want to for two major reasons. First, I didn't think that Hinata really wanted to, and I didn't want to force her into any situation where she wasn't going to be comfortable. Second, I think I have two left feet. But that's never stopped me from dancing around at other random parties. I guess there was that one time where I got up on the table and started dancing. I think I was still with Sakura then...because the next morning I was in the back of her car with a major head ache...

"Hinata?" I asked, turning towards her. We sort of looked like out casts, just sitting here.

"Yeah?" She squeaked, which was barely audible under the loud hum of the music, but I could hear her. I think that within all of hte time that I had known her ontop of all the time that I had been with her, I had grown accustom to her soft voice. Almost like I could decode it. To some people the fact that she wasn't very clear most of the time was annoying, but to me it soothed me. She always seemed calm, or maybe the exact opposite, did she always seemed nervous? Whatever she acted like...I loved her. I just think I was too much of a jackass to be able to really _admit _it to her.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked.

Just as the words had left my mouth, a crimson-shade appeared on her face, and I smiled at her blushing. It was a cute habit, and I don't know why she still got nervous around me. She did it every time we kissed, too. But her blushing just added to how much I cared about her, it made her seem so innocent, so naive, so vulnerable. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to make sure that she never got hurt. To my fortune, it changed to a slow song. Dancing to a fast song was hard, because dancing to a song with a fast beat to kids at my school meant well, I think that what they called dancing didn't really even count as _dancing._

"Okay." She squeaked back, I smiled, trying to comfort her as I led her to the dance floor. I didn't know the name of the song, a slow j-pop song that wasn't too fast. I wrapped one hand around her waist and the other grasped her hand. I felt her soft skin against mine which sent shivers down my spine. I wasn't a good guy, I had made so many mistakes in my life. Why did she love me so much? She deserved so much better, but the fact that I loved her was almost selfish. I could hurt her. I could do it with out even meaning to, and I think she knew that. And yet, she still stayed with me. Isn't loving, truly loving, loving not only the person's good qualities, but also adoring their flaws? I loved everything about Hinata.

To me? She was flawless.


	12. SAKURA we made plans to be unbreakable

**Okay everyone, thanks for reviewing and writing to us and all that jazz. The last chapter was dedicated to Marley, so this one is dedicated to uh...Kyle's dog Daisy. : WOO. Who interupted me during this chapter but...OH WELL! WE LOVE DAISY DUKE (and you, but daisy duke more xD) **

**-Emily**

**& Marley.**

**by the way.**

**i don't own naruto.**

**if i did, why would i even be writing fan fictions about it? o.o i'd be out like, getting married to sasuke or like...buying something.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

* * *

It was a quiet house, and quiet was one thing that I wasn't used to. Either I had my parents talking, our there was some kind of background noise. Either the TV or music or a movie or something. After the party, and what I had done with Sasuke...oy, I hadn't really talked to Ino. Whenever she asked me to come over or something, I'd make up some excuse. 'I have really bad cramps, Ino. I'm _sooooo_ sorry. Maybe another day.' Is what I had been telling her for quite some time now.

Except the thing is, I was only wishing that I had cramps. It was a month since that party, one month since what I had done with Sasuke. I was just trying to keep my best friend from getting her heart broken and my best friend's boyfriend who I like's heart from getting broken, too. But I had lost my _virginity _to him. It all happened so fast and I don't even know what happened. Well, I mean, I know what happened. But after that...we were just laying there. And then I realized, I had wanted to feel his arms around me for so long. I had wanted to feel his lips against mine for so long, and then it happened, and it was amazing as I wanted it to be, but it couldn't be this way.

I was betraying Ino as a friend. Sure, I didn't really even _like _being her friend, I just, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. My parents are away on business trips. My mom's in London for the next month and my dad's in China for two more weeks then to the USA for another month. I hadn't gone to school, I hadn't done anything. I had stayed in my bedroom for so long, just waiting. Just waiting for all of this to end. I wanted blood, if you know what I mean. And I'm not talking about _slitting my wrists. _I mean that, I wanted cramps, I wanted midol, I wanted that time of month to come that usually I dreaded.

It was like being back to 9-years-old when _having it _was the best thing in the world. And then you _got it _and you're like, "Oh shit. Why did I even want this?" I couldn't be pregnant. I was on the honors roll! I had parents! I was going to graduate with top honors! I was going to be somebody. I couldn't be a mother. It was just, impossible. I was sulking right now, just as I had been for a long time. Maybe a few weeks, at the most. My sulking spot had been on the couch, a mosh pit of blankets and pillows surrounding me in every corner. "Lifetime" was the channel that had been set on the TV, but it had been put on mute. I couldn't eat, I had probably drank water and eaten a few carrots and other vegetables, a minimal amount, though.

I hadn't gotten the courage to take a pregnancy test, though. My mom always kept some in the bathroom, I don't know why, and I knew that I _had _to take one soon. Maybe this was just a coincidence...this was just a weird month where I skipped or something. I slowly rose from the couch, flipping off the TV. The steps from the living room to the bathroom seemed like miles instead of steps. I slowly made my way into the bathroom, closing the door. I took out the box, reading the directions. After I took the test, I sat on the edge of the bathtub, biting down on my lip so hard I thought it was going to turn blue.

I set my watch to twenty minutes, when I was supposed to find out the results. It was then when there was a knock at the door. I let out a groan, maybe they would just go away. As five minutes went by, the knocking didn't let up. "What the hell?" I muttuered under my breath and walked to the front door, my barefeet padding against the polished floors. I opened the door.

Ino.

"Oh em gee, Sakura," Ino pushed her way in, shutting the door behind her. She slid off her designer jacket, throwing it into my arms. "Like, where have you been? No person has deadly cramps for _this long._" Ino scoffed as I looked at her, dumbfounded. Oh wow. In the month that I hadn't spend quality time with Ino, apparently she had turned into a doctor. Great.

She walked into the living room. "Speaking of cramps, I need midol. I have _killer _cramps." She walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take some okay?" She asked. "Sure." I replied, forgetting about the test.

"Oh my god, Sakura!"

Shit. The test. She took it in her hands, rushing out of the bathroom. "You're pregnant?" She asked, a tone of sheer surprise in her voice. "I—I...what?" I was out of my mind, maybe I was going to pass out or something. I felt dizzy, and in an instant, I fell to the ground unconcious.

As I began to regain conciounsess, a heavy stench of what smelled like tangerines and oranges filled my nostrils. "Ugh..." I covered my nose. I looked around the room. This was _not _my living room. This was Ino's _bedroom. _

"Yeah, and Sakura is pregnant! With _Naruto's _kid. I know! Oh em gee. I know! Okay, yeah. Bye!" Ino was talking to someone on her cell phone. Oh my god. What in the fuck was this girl saying? My head was spinning, and before I could lay back and pretend like I was still passed out, Ino noticed me.

"Saaaaaaaaa-kura." Her voice called out in a fake-supportive/motherly tone. "Oh em gee, you poor _baby._" She rushed over to me, setting down the cell phone on her desk and rushing over to the bed. Oops. Plan failed. "Ino, what are you _doing_?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I know that Naruto is like, your only boyfriend, so like, who's else could it be and--" Ino began.

"No, Ino," I said, tearing off the covers. "I mean, what are you doing _telling everyone?_" I muttured under my breath. Ino looked at me, dumbfounded as ever.

"Well, why can't I?" She asked.

"Ugh, nevermind." I said, sighing. I was _not _going to try and reason with Ino. It was like trying to have a political argument with a brick wall. "What the hell is that smell?" I asked.

"Ooh, touche, Sakura, touche." Ino giggled as if I was joking. "It's this little aromatherapy recipe I whipped up. I thought it might make you feel better." She stated. Like _she _cared. She just wanted to keep me around to squeeze out as much infornmation as she could.

"It smells like shit." I simply stated, looking into her eyes, my eyes full of rage and anger.

"My poor baby, you're so scared, you're insulting you're _best friend!_" Ino said, rubbing my back with fake passion. "Listen, here's what we're going to do. We're going to get you a doctor's appointment. Oh, and then we'll tell Naruto. Aww, I'm sure Hinata is going to be _heart broken. _Or maybe then you can abort the baby or something. I mean, like, no offense or anything but I don't want to be hanging out with a girl that's like, changing diapers all the time--" Ino began.

"Shut the hell up." I interrupted, standing up. My knees felt weak, and I was tempted to sit back down, but I didn't dare. "Stop bossing me around, Ino. I'm not your fucking lackey! This is my life, not yours. Just leave me alone and get out of my life." I yelled at her, running out of her room with all of the energy I had left.

Using every ounce of strength, I ran as far as I could. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know what I was going to do. Tears were streaming down my face, my face pressed into a firm, solid, gray expression. I found myself at the park, and I collapsed underneath a tree. My breath was heavy and I let my tears flow, stopping so I didn't choke. I was going to be a mom, a mom.

And the worst part was, I knew for a _fact _that the baby wasn't Naruto's


	13. SASUKE hello angel from my nightmare

**Hey guys, Marley didn't want to write this chapter so I (Tohru02) wrote this. The chapter is dedicated to Danielle because our trips to Walmart are AWESOME. :D**_  
_

* * *

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime_

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_stop this pain tonight_

"This sucks."

Naruto stated, quite plainly. The three of us, Neji, Naruto, and I were sitting on a bench in the park, just waiting. Waiting for what, we didn't know. We were all depressed, even though we weren't going to admit it. We didn't admit stuff like that, we were men. Ha, yeah right. Rumors were flying faster than ever, about how Sakura was pregnant and it was Naruto's child and Yuku and Tenten and I had a feeling that Ino was responsible for most of these.

I didn't understand it, any of it. Ino really could do whatever she wanted, could she? I hadn't broken up with her, even though she was really getting on my last nerve. I loved her. I was supposed to love her, I had told her that, well I had always responded with that when she said that she loved me. I told her it a lot, but it wasn't for the reasons that she thought. I was trying to convince myself. If I said it many times, maybe the more I said it, the more that I could convince myself.

An unused football laid on the concrete, and the three of us sat, emotionless as ever. Naruto was babbling, and we had no idea what he was saying. Neji was silent, almost as if he wasn't even breathing. He occasionally let out the half-hearted sigh, and every time he did it, it took me by surprise. I was just so confused right now, about everything. I didn't know what to say, what to do.

I watched as Neji shifted in the bench, and Naruto sighed, giving up on trying to make conversation. I heard what sounded like a plastic baggy squishing in Neji's pocket, and I had a feeling I knew what it was. I didn't dare call him out on it, though. I had done some well, bad things to deal with my stress lately. I sighed, pressing my elbows into my legs and letting my chin rest on my palm. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, hearing silence.

I took out my phone from my pocket, seeing how late it was. "I'm gonna go, guys," I said, standing up and brushing off the dirt that had collected on me from our outing. "See you tomorrow." I heard a few murmured replies as I trudged along, hands shoved into the pocket of my jeans. I didn't go directly home, though. I decided to walk around the park a little bit first, just to clear my mind.

The sound of a young girl's sobs caught my attention and at first I decided to shrug it off. Maybe it was some mother and daughter and the daughter had fallen off the swing set or something. It had to be like that, I mean, what other girl was at a park alone, crying? I stepped along the path, the sound of the whimpering and ocassional sniffs haunting my mind, as if encouraging me to go and investigate.

I finally gave in, quickly turning on my heels, briskly walking in the direction of the sounds. I heard it coming from the willow tree, and I sighed, brushing some of my black hair out of my eyes. That pink hair…that girl…weeping. I knew her, I knew her. Sakura. I considered turning around and leaving, she hadn't noticed me. Her face was pressed into the grass and her weeping had blocked out the sound of my footsteps.

I was cruel, but not that cruel. I wasn't going to leave one of my friends here crying, let alone one of my friends who's virginity I had taken. I sighed, knowing that maybe karma would be good to me if I went to her. I sat down next to her, and it took her a few moments to realize that I was there. She flinched, looking up, her face streaked with dirt and grass. She blinked, tears still falling.

She was about to press her face back into the grass, but I caught her by the shoulders. "Sakura…no." Were the only words that I could pipe out, and I grabbed her, her eyes sparkling with tears and her lower lip quivering. "Go away, Sasuke," She broke the gaze after a few moments and tried to look away. "No, Sakura." I responded, my voice calm as ever. I was worried, was she crying because of the rumors? Or was she really pregnant?

"What's wrong, Sakura?" I asked, my voice calm, but I didn't know how to make it soothing. She was silent, before she pressed her face into my shirt. My first instinct was back up, I mean, hello. No boy wants a girl crying on him, let alone a girl with a dirty face. She cried, clutching my shoulders, her tears soaking into my shirt. My hand, shaking, brought itself to her back and stroked it.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." I spoke, knowing that I couldn't promise. I couldn't promise that everything was going to be okay, but I had no idea if it was going to be. But if that little statement, regardless if it was true or false, soothed her. Then I would say it over and over again.


	14. NEJI Every inch of me is bruised

**Hey guys, this is my Neji chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Jen, because she's not feeling too well and I hope that she feels better soon. Bffl. :D**

**-Emily.**_  
_

* * *

_We stood like statues at the gate._

_Vacations come & gone too late._

_There's so much sun where I'm from._

_I had to give it away, had to give you away._

_Can we spend four days on an island at your family's old hotel?_

_Sometimes perfection can be, it can be perfect hell._

_Perfect._

I should call her. I really should. I mean, Tenten. My beautiful Tenten, the last time I saw her, I kissed her, and left. I was laying down on my bed, my parents were actually home at the same time for more then six hours, and they were going to be staying through the next week. They desperately were trying to make this a fun family thing. They had my sister and her husband come stay the week, and my mom who's idea of food is a microwave ready meal to prepare or a 5 star restaurant, was trying to make home made food. Most of the meals had gone to the dog, and I had went to Naruto's for dinner.

I was laying on my bed, like I said. The bed was unmade and I was in a pair of checkered boxers and no shirt. I was staring up at the ceiling, paralyzed. I had brought pain to Tenten, I know I had. She seemed so upset the last time I saw her. I mean, come on. In one night her boyfriend had tried to rape her and her best friend, me, saved her and then finished up the night by getting kissed by me. Her best friend. Before she even broke up with him.

"Ne-ji!" My mother's annoying voice floated up the stair case and into my room. "Dinner's ready!" She yelled. Yeah right. I scoffed to my self, throwing a basketball at the door to signal that I wasn't going to be attending the family meal that night. I sighed, clamping my eyes shut. This was really getting to me, I couldn't do anything else with out an image of Tenten's face floating into my mind. I was freaking out, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't breathe.

Just call her. I could do that, right? Hell no. I wouldn't even know what to say. I had kissed her, with out even telling her how I felt. I was giving her mixed feelings, and that was totally and completely unfair to her. I was having the worst day possible, the worst week, the worst everything. My life was hell, and this whole situation was going to haunt me until I found a way to deal with it. This was going to take a while, then.

I could hear the happy chatter of my so-called family downstairs, who were apparently so wrapped up in their own idea of a happy family that they were completely forgetting about me. So be it. I didn't need them, I never have. I had been the one taking care of myself and my sister, regardless that she was older, with the help of the frequent flow of unsteady nannies.

I had to do this, I had to make sure that she was okay. I dressed, doing so very slowly so I could savor this alone time to decide what I was going to do. I could do this, I mean, no big deal, right? I grabbed my iPod, sliding on my chunky head phones and sighing. I took one final look around my room, knowing that I was probably just stalling. If I didn't talk to her, she'd doubt our friendship. That was the last thing I wanted Tenten to do. To doubt for even one second that our relationship was true.

I walked out the front door, realizing that none of my so-called family members even made an effort to set down their wine glass or acknowledge me. Who fucking cared. I had bigger fish to fry than to get my parents and my sister and brother-in-law to acknowledge my existence. I started to walk the familiar path to Tenten's house. I turned up the volume on my iPod, blocking out any sound that the streets or anyone around me, if there was on the deserted side walks, to Tenten's home.

I had taken this path so many times. We both had, back and forth. She had come to my house so many times. Our movie marathons where we used to gather up all of the junkfood in the house and watch all of the R-rated movies that my sister had. Or the times when in the sweltering heat of the summer we'd set up the Slip-'N-Slide in my back yard and then afterwards towel off and sip lemonade and munch on toll house cookie dough. Never the actual cookie, though. Just the cookie dough, the instant kind.

Or the times at her house when we'd sit around and just talk about random stuff. Or how I'd help her update her iPod when she was completely clueless. We have tons of home videos of the two of us, just doing nothing. Our nannies would sit back in lawn chairs and munch on cherry tomatoes and sip iced tea and we'd steal each other's toys in the sand box. Simple relationship.

But there was none of that anymore. I can't remember the last time that we stole movies from my sister and just watched, laughing or crying, whichever the movie called for. I can't remember the last time that I suggested that we pig out on cookie dough or help her with her iPod or go and drink lemonade in my backyard. We were adults now, or at least close to it. Our relationship was now consisting of problems that included feelings and complexity of love and friendship, no longer of whether we were going to watch "Cinderella" or "Peter Pan" first or if I had to play Barbies with her or not.

I found myself mindlessly walking up her front porch, coming to the front door and my finger lingering over the doorbell for a few moments before finally pressing it down. Here goes nothing.


	15. NARUTO Into the ocean, end it all

**Hey guys! **

**Not much to write here, but this chapter is dedicated to Sydney, Marley's little sister. :D**

**-Emily**_  
_

* * *

_I'm just a normal boy_

_That sank when I fell overboard_

_My ship would leave the country_

_But I'd rather swim ashore_

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again_

_Wish I was much more masculine_

_Maybe then I could learn to swim_

_Like 'fourteen miles away_

"Naruto this…this just can't work. I can't believe you'd even…you'd even think of doing something like this to me. Goodbye, Naruto."

The voicemail was still ringing in my head. I had gotten home from a long, boring day out with the boys. Neji was depressed about Tenten, and Sasuke was depressed about god knows what. I really had nothing to be upset about, there were rumors, apprently. About what, I hadn't heard. But who cared? I had never let rumors get me down ever, so I wasn't going to start now. I got home, seeing that most of my siblings were asleep with the exception of one of my brother's watching television.

It was dark in the hallway, but I didn't dare put any lights on. I knew that it would be my head if I even dared disturbed any of my slumbering siblings. My room was originally a linen closet that had the shelves taken out and a wall or two knocked out and made just a tad bit bigger. I didn't know what she was talking about. My head was spinning, and I wanted to know what was going on. Hinata had just broken up with me, and I had no idea what I did.

Had I forgotten her birthday? No. Her birthday was a few months ago, I had taken her out to dinner and bought her a charm bracelet from Tiffany's in America. Had I forgotten to call? Had I accidentally flirted with another girl while she was around? No, no, no! I hadn't done anything wrong. I flopped down on the air mattress that was considered my bed.

Wait a second. Someone had said something about rumors. Could it have been possible that maybe Hinata had heard the gossip, and had decided to break up with me because of that? That was so…unlike Hinata. It was a stupid idea, but stupid or not, it was all I had to run on. I knew one person and one person only that could've known this gossip. Ino. I had her number in the school directory, and I pulled out my cellphone along with the directory and began to dial the number.

"Hello?" The chipper voice on the other end asked. Funny. I had called Ino a few times to ask her questions and such, and Sakura had always answered. But I knew that this was Ino, you could never mistake Ino's voice for someone else's. "Hey, Ino? This is Naruto." I said, looking out into the dimly lit room and hugging my knees to my chest. "Oh em gee, Naruto!" Ino squealed.

Okay…? I had never heard Ino so excited to hear from me. Usually it was, "Ugh. Naruto. What do you want?" Never…this. Was she on crack? Was she drunk? I considered asking her, but then I knew that my head would be chopped off on a platter. "You seem excited to hear from me." I chuckled, trying to make light of the subject. But truthfully, it was really creeping me out.

"Of course, silly! Is there something you need? Money? Oh em gee. The answer is yes." Ino squealed. Hold up, why in the world would Ino think I needed money? This was just getting too weird. Maybe the world was losing it's mind, yeah. That's it. They were all losing their minds. Or maybe I'm dreaming. This wouldn't really be in the dream category, now would it? More of a nightmare.

"Excuse me?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion.

"I would absolutely love to be the godmother. Oh my god—it would be so amazing! I could do so many things with the baby. I mean like, oh em gee. That is so sweet! Did Sakura put you up to this? I mean, I totally don't want to interfere or anything—" Ino began to speak.

HOLD UP. Godmother?! "Since when am I having a baby?" I blurted out, raising an eyebrow. Maybe this was payback for all of the stupid pranks and jokes I played on Ino and her gang. That had to be it, I mean, father? What the hell is she talking about? "Oh my gucci…you've got to be kidding. Sakura hasn't told you?! She's been telling everyone!" Ino gasped, sounding as if I had just told her that I was stumped about what 2 plus 2 equaled.

"No, Ino." I said, I felt the color drain from my face. "Sakura hasn't told me anything. Listen, Ino. What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Oh em gee, Naruto. I didn't want to be the one to tell you, I didn't want to tell anyone! But Sakura, she's pregnant." Ino said, with the most sympathy I've ever in my entire time of knowing her hearing her use. Sakura? Pregnant? Now that was a shocker, but how did it have anything to do with the fact that my girlfriend broke up with me. "Yeah, yeah. That's great, Ino. But what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Naruto! Silly! The baby's yours! Who else do you think it could be?" Ino gasped.

I dropped the phone, leaning back against the wall. Is it me or did someone just turn off my ability to think? My head was spinning, I felt my body closing in. Ino's party. It must've been at Ino's party. I must've done something, I must've gotten alone with Sakura. And Hinata, she must've found out about it. Oh my god. Oh my god.

I was shaking faster and harder than I ever have before, my body feeling like it might need extra help to hold myself up like normal. I walked into the kitchen, seeing that my brother who was in the living room had went to sleep. I grabbed a knife, gleaming in the dark and holding it in my hands. What was I doing? I walked out of my house, slamming the door and not caring if it woke my devil siblings or not. I closed my eyes as I walked, my hand clutching the knife. I was breathing quickly, not able to think about anything in the entire world. Baby. Me. Hinata. Sakura. I had managed to kill my mother while she was giving birth to me, and as a result to that she was dead and I was alive, and my father commited suicide. So then by letting me live I had fucked up the lives of two girls, two girls that both meant a lot to me. I mean, Sakura was one of my best friends, and Hinata, was the only girl I've ever cared about like that.

I managed to make it down to the creek, taking a seat, my head still spinning. I took out the knife, sitting there for a moment. They'd all be better with out me. My siblings wouldn't have to worry about an extra mouth to feed. Hinata wouldn't have to worry about being ridiculed by everyone at school for letting her boyfriend, me, get an honors roll student girl pregnant. Sakura wouldn't have to raise a kid with me.

That's it. I'm done. I took the knife, not sure what to do first. I found a tender spot on my stomach, plunging it into my flesh. I got to see the smooth skin burst and blood start to seep out before I lost conciousness and passed out.


	16. TENTEN if you fall, i will be waiting

**_Hello readers! _Well, uh, this is my(MarMar17) Tenten chapter. I'm sorry if it's bad. Please forgive me... I didn't write the Sasuke chapter this time because I wasn't feeling sad or depressed or emo that day...Too bad. Emily can write more emo-ly than me. **

******(Emily's note: Really this should be the Hinata chapter but obviously this is a little out of order. We'll update soon, sorry for the confusion.)**  


* * *

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new  
Flashback--warm nights--  
almost left behind  
suitcases of memories,  
time after time_

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

That's all I've been hearing for the past hour. The ticking and tocking of my old fashion clock. I had nothing to do and I found myself wondering why I had chosen to deliberately lock myself in my room so I didn't have to deal with my mother's constant nagging. 

I could tell she had left. Probably out with her boyfriend. I knew my rebellion would drive her away, now I can go down stairs and pig out on all the random food we have without my mother threatening to take away breakfast, lunch, and dinner the next day. That was the way she was. 

I rolled over. Everything was silent besides my clock. It annoyed me to death. I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes _someone_ just had to pop into my head. 

_Neji..._

Crap. He was my best friend for heaven's sake. What he did was just a "spur of the moment" thing. He wanted to be the hero for once. Or maybe it wasn't. Being the hero is way to out of character for Neji. All he does is listen. He wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't care, right? He would have just listen to me sob my heart out, right? Maybe I dreamt the whole thing. I haven't seen Neji since the incident, we don't have any classes together besides gym but I've been skipping gym only to have my mom drag me to photo shoots. 

The doorbell rang. I let out a heavy sigh and perked my self up on my elbows. I was only wearing a pair of really short shorts and a tank top and my hair wasn't used to not being sprawled across my pillow. I didn't really care though. 

I jogged down the stairs to my front door. I tried to look out the side window to see who it was but it was too dark outside. I finally heaved the door open. Speak of the devil. 

Neji looked at me blankly. At least that's what you would think, to me, he looked like he regretted coming. I regretted I didn't change. 

"Ten I.." He started but I cut him off. 

"You what?" I was trying to keep control and not start breaking down in my state of weakness. 

"I.." I cut him off again. 

"You know what? I think you should leave." I said and attempted to close the door but Neji wormed his way between it. I got frustrated and tried to push him out of my door way but the lack off food and sleep lately had degraded my strength. I don't know why, but I started to run up to my room but instead got pulled back when Neji grabbed my wrist. 

"Let me go!" My voice was cracked and I felt like I was going to cry but all my tears were gone. 

"Tenten listen!" I struggled against Neji's strong grip. He'd always been stronger than I was. 

I wouldn't give up so Neji had to pin me to the wall right next to the stairs. My eyes widened in shock. This position, those eyes, it was all deja vu. I freaked out and began to struggle more. I didn't want a relapse of what had happened months ago. Neji must have noticed the position and smelled my fear because he let me go and I leaned back against the wall, slowly sliding down. 

I felt weak sitting there, my knees pulled tightly to my chest, my fingers shaking slightly. I tensed when Neji dropped and sat next to me. He stared at me for a long time than looked up at my ceiling. 

"You remember when we said we'd be best friends forever?" He asked me, barely above a whisper. 

It was silent for a minute until I managed to croak out "We were like five, Neji, five..." I mumbled. 

"Still, it was a promise." He was staring at me. I glared and him and asked him what was wrong. 

"Nothing." I hated talking to him sometimes. He always talks like he's above me or something. 

A chill ran down my spine when he poked my shoulder like I used to all the time. 

_"Tenten, I thought I told you not to poke me." A ten-year old Neji said very agitated._

_"Well I'm **sorry** that you're so fun to poke. " A same-aged Tenten remarked through a fit of giggles. She poked him once again only to receive the infamous 'Hyuuga Glare'. She countered with a melodic laughter._

"I thought you thought poking was childish." I said but I wasn't really in the conversation, I was to busy enjoying flashbacks. 

"I thought you said being childish is good once in a while." Neji returned. I was about to smile then realized the situation I was in. I wasn't going to forgive Neji just like that. 

Silence fell over us. I didn't want to talk to him and he didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes, just to rest them, glaring is hard work. 

I felt something warm press against my lips and quickly opened my eyes. Neji was kissing me, again! I pushed him off of me and ran as fast as I could to my room and locked the door behind me. I wasn't a first place track runner for nothing. 

I don't know why I'm acting like this. I mean, before Neji and I became best friends, I had a huge crush on him. I mean, being best friends was the second best thing and my crush slowly subsided but I don't know. Maybe I never got over him. But if I hadn't gotten over him, then I would be happy now, right? 

UGH! Everything is confusing. I sat there for half the night thinking about every single detail of my life, trying to find out why I was acting like that. I didn't get far into my eventful life because I everything went black. I had collapsed from exhaustion. 


	17. HINATA the beauty of grace

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so_

_You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption_

_because I know to live you must give your life away_

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

"Is this Ms. Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're good friends with Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, am I right?" The unknown voice asked and didn't wait for my reply. "We'd just like you to be informed that he is in hospital care."

Naruto always got in fights. This was no biggie.

"Because of what?" I was curious as to what he did this time.

"Attempted suicide."

It was when he said that I dropped the phone, hearing it hit the floor. Suicide…Naruto…my Naruto. I guess he wasn't my Naruto anymore, was he? Why was I even feeling sorry? I had been played by him, he had gotten his ex-girlfriend pregnant…while going out with me! I should be spitting and puking at the sound of his name, but instead I was tensing up with hope.

I felt like a zombie as I left the phone on the floor, wandering around. I wasn't even turning on my Yuku radar. I was so scared, just so terrified. Naruto had tried to commit suicide, because of me? I wandered over to the television, desperately turning it on, hoping to find some comfort in the television show.

Re-run.

Stupid reality show.

Game show.

I was desperately trying to get my mind off of him. Naruto wasn't my problem, he wasn't someone that I wanted to or needed to care about. So if that was the case, then why was I worried about him? I sighed deeply, shutting off the TV and throwing it at the wall in frustration. I stood up, looking out the window at the drizzly site in front of me. I walked to the door, slipping on a rain jacket and slipping on the first pair of shoes that I saw, which happened to be about two sizes too small.

I picked up the phone, checking the caller ID. St. John Hospital. Right by my house. I opened the door, slamming it. It was pouring now, rain coming down in buckets and buckets, delivering a depressing setting to the already depressing day. I considered walking, taking my time, just to give me time to think. But I couldn't. How could I possibly think about anything when the boy that I still loved was in the hospital…because of me?

I swallowed awkwardly, a sigh emitting from my pale lips as I began to run, picking up the pace. I had never run so fast in my entire life, breaking into a determined sprint. I almost slipped a few times, the fire hydrants and dogs in my way used as hurdles as I jumped over them, never losing pace but only picking it up. When I arrived at the hospital entrance, my hair was a mess of frizz and I had lost a boot.

I didn't even stop to take a deep breath or smooth down my hair, I sprinted right through the revolving doors and into the hospital entrance. Patients and nurses alike turned to look at me as I heaved in air, dragging my limp and exhausted body towards the front desk.

"Uh…can I help you, miss?" The woman at the desk asked, a look of surprise covering her face.

"I need a visitor's pass." I said with a no-nonsense tone. Had I ever talked like this before? No. I hadn't. But somehow, knowing that I needed to talk to him, to see him, was giving me a new sense of agressiveness.

"Right away." The woman grabbed a pass, handing it to me. After finding out Naruto's room number and level, I finally came to my final destination, the elevator. After boarding the elevator with a frail looking old woman and her nurse and a grim looking younger couple, I tapped my foot, impatiently.

Annoyed, the four other passengers tried to stare me down but I didn't stop. Finally emerging at Naruto's level, I found myself racing to his door, stopping in front of his room. I was out of breath and tired, and not ready to see him yet. My fingers lingered over the closed pine door, waiting.

"You can go in, you know." A chubby, short, elderly nurse lovingly said, walking by and grabbing Naruto's chart as she walked by. "I know." I repeated, watching as she walked by.

I sighed, opening the door. Naruto was sitting up, a plastic spoon in his hand and stirring what looked like to be a watery cup of Italian soup, or someone's attempt of Italian soup.  
"Hinata?" His voice asked, quiet and very un-Naruto like.

"Yes, Naruto." I nodded, walking over to his bed and sitting down in the chair next to his bed. "It's me." Seeing him, I realized that I truly did love him. He was so pale, so frail looking. I was sitting down, looking at my former true love. He was hooked up to a number of machines, and he looked almost gray and not as vibrant as he usually was.

"Why did you come here, Hinata?" He asked, his voice not showing any compassion. He set down the spoon, looking over at me.

"I…uh…" I said, blushing, my face turning to a crimson color. "Listen Naruto," I said, my voice tensing up and I stood up. "If you don't want me here, I'll leave." I said, turning around and started to walk towards the door.

"Hinata, no!"

I smiled in victory, making the smile fade as I turned back around. "What, Naruto?" I asked, leaning against the wall, a distance from his bed now. "Listen. It was a mistake to come here. I don't know why I even did, you hurt me, and now I'm coming back to save the day, once again. Don't do this, Naruto. Good luck with your baby." I said, turning around and beginning to walk away again, being serious this time.

"Wait!"

I turned around, seeing Naruto. "What?" I asked once more, not sure if I was willing to hear what my former boyfriend had to say.

"Hinata….I don't know if Sakura's baby is mine. If it is, then I will take full responsibility for the baby. Listen, Hinata. What we have here…it's something special. I would never waste it on something like sleeping with someone that didn't mean the world to me, that I didn't love," He said, a sigh escaping his lips. "Come here." He lovingly stated, patting the side of his bed.

My mind was screaming no, but my heart was screaming yes. Unfortunately in this situation I was being ruled by emotion instead of logic. I walked over to his bed as he scooched over, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Hinata…" He whispered, taking my hand in his. "I love you." He murmured.

"W-what?" I asked, not sure what was going on, hadn't…what?

"I love you, Hinata. I want…I want to marry you. Please say you'll marry me, Hinata." He murmured, pulling me by the neck to his face, kissing me passionately on the lips. I sat up, a tense look on my face.

"I love you too, Naruto. And…" I took a deep breath, feeling a wave of satisfaction take my body by force. "I will marry you."

We kissed again and I curled up with him, careful not to disconnect any important machines or hurt him. We stayed like that until I got kicked out by a few nurses, but I hid in the bathroom, and came right back in.

Nothing and no one could keep us apart anymore.


	18. SAKURA quiet aches intense

AHH

WE ARE LIKE CRYING RIGHT NOW

WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!

Stay tuned for the sequel...coming this summer.

Hopefully.

Ahaha! We love you all, thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!

-Emily & Marley_  
_

* * *

_We made plans to be unbreakable,_

_love was all we knew._

_No insurance for the unthinkable,_

_blindly get us through._

_We've been searching for a lifetime-_

_short as it may seem._

_Riding on the fumes that spark us,_

_while igniting dreams._

_Mistakes we knew we were making._

_Mistakes we knew we were making._

_Don't think about chances we're taking,_

_Mistakes we knew..._

_do da da da da..._

_do da da da da..._

_Driving in the rain to the hospital_

_quiet aches intense._

_What at once just seemed the impossible_

_now makes perfect sense._

_We held hands to face the uncomfortable_

_cold and lonely room._

_Magazines and empty distractions_

_barely got us through._

Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight…

The seconds left in our junior year were ticking by faster than ever before. I was sitting anxiously on the edge of my seat, knowing that today would be the day. The day I told him the truth, the day that I put a stop to this lie. I was breathing at a fast pace, and although Naruto was still in the hospital which would've made this moment even louder, we were pretty loud on our own.

"WE'RE SENIORS!" The cries of the class rang out through the room.

"Remember your summer reading list, everyone!" The teacher cried over the loud noises as the class ran out, throwing papers into the air like they were confetti. I took my time loading up my things, taking my things from the desk and slowly putting my things into the bag. When the dreaded moment came when I loaded the last pencil, I slid on my back pack and sighing.

"Have a good summer." The teacher said, smiling. I returned the kind gesture by waving, not speaking and not smiling. I walked out of the classroom, seeing a mob of excited kids, some throwing papers, some pushing each other out of the way to get to the exit faster, and some running around with silly string.

"Hey, Sakura!" I heard Ino's voice coming from behind me. I closed my eyes, but continued to walk, trying to block out the annoying sound of Ino's voice, clearing my throat. Just when I thought I was safe from an Ino encounter, I felt a uninviting hand on my shoulder. "Sak-ura!" Ino's loud, annoying voice rang. "Is one of the side effects of being pregnant becoming deaf?" Her annoying giggle pierced my ears.

"No." I stated, my voice harsh. I hadn't spoken to her since she tried to "help me" by broadcasting to the entire world that I was pregnant, with Naruto's kid.

"Oh, okay." She said, her voice not showing any sign of letting up. "Anyway, I know that you're going through a really tough time, and I just wanted to say…I love you." Ino giggled, pulling me into a friendly hug. I grunted as she hugged me, slithering out of her grasp. "Okay, so I'll see you tonight, then?" She asked.

"What's tonight?" I questioned.

"Oh em gee, don't tell me you forgot!" She playfully swatted me on the arm, although it hurt badly. "It's our bonfire!" Ino gasped as if I had just committed the worst crime ever.

"Oops. Must've slipped my mind." Actually, it hadn't. I had remembered that asonine bonfire, I just chose not to acknowledge it. Since the falling out with Ino and all of the problems that our "group" had encountered this hell-like year, I had decided that even if Ino reminded me of the bonfiire, I didn't want to go. One more year, and I was free to leave…and get out of here.

"Oh, that's okay! I know you have a lot on your hands," Ino sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, just come around seven, alright?" She asked.

"Alright." I responded, despite my best judgement.

Later…

I knew that I shouldn't be going to this. I really shouldn't. I had no reason to, I just… I shouldn't. I was standing at Ino's front door, a bit paralyzed. My stomach was getting bigger and bigger, which made since I was about seven months along, and I felt more like a whale than a teenage girl. I was wearing one of the stylish maternity skirts that Ino had purchased for me, a simple black skirt that reached my knees, but had an elastic waist band for easy wearing. I had a sequined white tank top, maternity store bough, underneath with a black hoodie over it, zipped up half way.

Finally, my body began to get in contact with my brain I took a deep breath, pressing the door bell. One of Ino's maids answered the door and directed me to the back porch, even though I had been there many times. I got to the glass door, sliding it open and shut. I began to walk the distance from the porch to the bonfire in the background. When I had gotten to the site, I saw an interesting site. Ino was mauling Sasuke by sitting on his lap and showering him with kisses, and what looked like painfully biting his neck, her sharp giggle filling the air.

A bandaged, sore looking Naruto was feeding a S'more to Hinata, which left Tenten and Neji which were sitting one seat apart looking stubbornly away from each other. I sighed, taking a seat between them. "Oh, Sakura!" Ino took a break from sucking Sasuke's face off to hand me a stick and a marshmallow. "Look at that tummy, can you believe that we're all going to be Aunts and Uncles?!" Ino giggled, and I could see everyone tense up, and I pursed my lips, not ready to yell at her again.

We sat in silence, when finally I couldn't take it. I had to tell Sasuke, I knew the truth, I had known the truth from the start. I looked up from the uneaten s'more, handing it to Naruto in disgust who happily scarfed it down. "Sasuke, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, my voice shaking. Sasuke jumped up, nodding. I waited until we were out of Ino's eyesight to take his hand in mine.

The beginning of the summer always was the best time for me. It meant camp outs with my friends, late nights. Now, this summer, it meant awkward moments and secrets and life changing events that would for sure come this summer. The moon was full and bright, a glittering aura bouncing off to the lake that was behind Ino's house.

I leaned up, pecking him gently on the lips, but lovingly. "What was that for, Sakura?" He asked, looking into my eyes, obviously searching.

"Sasuke…" I whispered, trying to find the right words.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This baby…that I'm having. It's…it's yours."

I hugged him one last time before looking into his eyes, full of shock and horror, and I began to run. I was running far, far from Ino's house, far from Ino, far from Sasuke, far from everything. I would come back. But right now, I just needed to figure out how to solve these problems. I just don't know how long that's going to take.

**Sasuke looked into his hands, the piece of crumpled paper that Sakura had left in his hands. In it, it said three simple words.**

_Until next time._

_Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Don't think about chances we're taking,  
Mistakes we knew...  
do da da da da...  
do da da da da..._

And when we try to think of the life inside,  
we found ourselves looking at the world through new eyes.

What can now be said,  
oh, little one on the other side?  
Dance until the band stops playing,  
sing with all your might.

Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Don't think about chances we're taking,  
Don't think about rules we were breaking.  
Mistakes we knew...

The list goes on and on.  
The list goes on and on.  
The list goes on and on...(until end)


	19. AUTHORS NOTE!

SEQUEL IS NOW UP!!

Check out "Oh The Summertime" now!!


End file.
